Void
by TwilightHayley
Summary: A Void in the TARDIS, and a Void in his heart. This Amy Pond wasn't his. One-Shot/Spoilers for Doctor Who, 6x06


**A/N: I wrote this drabble in about twenty minutes in my excitement over tomorrow's episode. I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep tonight!**

**It's not my best writing, but it helps with the pain of waiting for tomorrow evening.**

**Enjoy! (There are spoilers in here for whoever hasn't watched episode six of Series Six, so don't say I didn't warn you!)**

* * *

><p>He knew.<p>

Staring at the scanner as his best friend laughed away with her husband on the other side of the console room, he just knew.

His magnificent, beautiful, fiery companion was not Amelia Jessica Pond. This Amy, this…impostor, wasn't _his_. She wasn't even Rory's.

He needed to know the truth, the whole truth, so he told the newlyweds to go off and collect some fish and chips, attempting to distract them. But his stubborn, wonderful, _fake_ Amy Pond joined him at the console, and stared back at him defiantly.

"Whatever you're up to, I'd personally like to be a part of it." She told him, and he could see the determination in her gaze. Wherever he went, she followed.

It had always been like that. The Raggedy Doctor and the Girl who waited, exploring the universe side-by-side, delighting in each other's presence.

The Doctor froze, stunned by how _Amy_ this counterfeit was.

Amy's expression faltered. "What?" She demanded.

An alarm saved him from having to think of an answer to placate her.

~I~

It was too easy to think of _this_ Amy as his real Amy. The way she spoke to him, the way she teased him, the way she touched him…if he closed his eyes, he could pretend it was her. Even the way she ran after him, so eager to explore the monastery, reminded him so much of his Pond.

And then they were separated from Rory, and they discovered that the Doctor had his own doppelganger.

It was ironic the way Amy treated his ganger, almost as if he was the bad version of the Doctor.

"Does that satisfy you Pond?" The Doctor had asked her after his ganger had answered her question.

She looked back at him, her eyes disapproving. "Don't call me Pond please." She said politely, and he'd stared back at her, stunned.

After that, she clung to the ganger more, believing that it was the real Doctor. He watched her cautiously, carefully, looking for any signs that she knew her own, true identity.

But she didn't, and he was astounded when he realised that she had no idea that she was a ganger herself.

Then he'd pinned her against a wall, when his mind was screaming at him, and Amy's ganger's eyes gazed at him, filled with pain. Amy or not, he was still hurting his best friend.

So he let go of her, and she ran off, telling the Doctor ganger to keep him away from her.

It got even more ironic when he told her that he was actually the original doctor, and she embraced the ganger, accepting, and realising that there were no differences between the humans and their gangers.

But there was a difference. At least, there was to him.

He could carry on travelling with ganger Amy. She was an exact replicate of his best friend, but he knew that ganger Amy could never fill the void of his Amy Pond.

He made the decision soon after that.

The decision to kill her.

~I~

The moment ganger Amy started having contractions, he knew it was time. The real Amy Pond was in danger, and he needed to rescue her. And to do that, ganger Amy had to die.

So he ordered Rory to stand away from his ganger wife, but he couldn't, not when she was in so much pain.

"I need to do this, and you need to stand away!" The Doctor ordered, and Rory gazed back at him. His infinite trust in the Doctor got him to move, and ganger Amy was left stunned when Rory abandoned her.

And then she turned to look at him, and the Doctor nearly relented when he saw the fear in her eyes. "Doctor, I am frightened. I'm properly, properly, scared." She told him fearfully, her eyes filling up with tears.

That was a glimpse of his Amy Pond. The signal he'd managed to stop transmitting was fading. His Amy was starting to come back.

He approached the ganger and pressed his hand to her cheek, needing to reassure _his_ Amy that he was coming to save her. "Don't be. Hold on. We're coming for you, I swear. Whatever happens, however hard, however far, we will find you."

The ganger Amy raised her hands, holding his hand to her cheek. "I'm right here." She murmured, so convincingly that the Doctor could have believed it.

"No, you're not." He whispered, pulling his hand away. "You haven't been here for a long…long time."

She was trembling as he backed away from her, and her eyes were clouded with hurt. The man she loved, the man she trusted with her life, was going to murder her.

It almost pained him as he raised his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at her. But then he thought of the real Amy, _his_ Amy.

She was frightened.

Isolated.

Threatened.

She needed him, more so now than ever. And he needed to save her.

Without any hesitation, he pressed the golden button on his sonic.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, not my best work, but I'd still love to hear feedback!<strong>

**To my 'Ratings out of Ten' readers, I'll be updating tomorrow morning!**

**Hayley x**


End file.
